Reznov: Green Hill Zone
by Nigel Yearning
Summary: John D. Reznov was at an outdoor firing range somewhere near Green Hill Zone, he "accidentally" fired a shot through a wall and heard a scream. After that, he met Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends at an unrelated accident. My first story.
1. Accidental Shooting

_Disclaimer: I do not own any Sonic the Hedgehog characters_

_Claimer: I only own the character John D. Reznov_

_Go to my user page for character details_

* * *

_Prelude._

The story starts off with Freelance John Reznov at Mitch's Firing Range, the shooting range is an outdoor firing range made mostly of wood near Green Hill Zone. The place takes up a kilometer (I don't know much about Kilometers) in all sides, right near the shooting range is a chao garden (not angle island) with a medium size population. The shooting range itself is right behind it, in the line of fire. To protect the chao, a 10 foot reinforced concrete cinder-block wall w/ a steel skin was built to stop bullets from injuring or killing any of the chao in the neighboring garden. In this case, that failed and a causality was the result.

_October 02, 2009_

_Mitch's Firing Range, Near Green Hill Zone_

_12:00 PM_

_Sgt. John Dimitri Reznov  
_

John Reznov have been traveling the world a lot since he first ran away from home, due to his military record and college degree he is free to roam to whatever. At Mitch's Firing Range, Dimitri is practicing his shooting skills with a 60 cal. assault rifle.

This powerful rifle fire diamond like bullets, this diamonds is obviously artificially created and its stronger than natural diamonds. The assault rifle looks like a AK 47 but instead of wood it has carbon, the name of this rifle is classified for security reasons.

"Having this weapon around is illegal", he thought to himself as he then took aim at his paper target, "but good thing I'm the only one here." He was actually alone in the firing range, and there is no security cameras watching him.

"Here goes nothing." said Dimitri and then he pulls the trigger on his assault rifle. There was a loud bang, the bullet hits the bulls-eye and went right through the target and the bulletproof wall.

Then a shock went through Dimitri as he hears a scream coming from behind the wall. "Oh crap." he said and strapped the assault rifle on his back and went around the firing range to see who was hurt.

Dimitri ran around the firing range to the wall, there he sees a bullet hole that he made. Through the hole he see a garden, though he didn't see anyone yet. He ran around the wall, crossed the street, and into the garden.

What he saw surprised him. He saw flying creatures, they have a sky blue color, with blue eyes, and yellow hands, feet, and a yellow ball on their hand, and a pair of wings. They spook only one word: Chao.

"What are these creatures?" said DImitri

The teen looks around the garden, the site was beautiful with a circular pond, all the trees appear to be growing fruit, the place really looked like a garden, then he notice a sign that said: Green Hill Zone Chao Garden.

"Now I know what they're called, lets see if I could find whoever screamed."

He then walked around the garden, enjoying the sight of it, the chao were playing with each other or they were swimming. Some chao were staring at him with potential fear. You don't normally see a kid dressed for war with an assault rifle on his back do you?

Dimitri walked up to a chao siting on a branch, the chao looked at him, the ball on its head morphed into a question mark due to the sight of Dimitri's outfit, next he stuck his hand into his pocket and pulled out some chocolate, the chao looked at the piece of candy then took it from Dimitri's hands and ate it almost instantly.

"Chao!" the chao chirped. The chao then looked at Dimitri with a V shaped smile, and flew away.

"Seems he like to party."thought Dimitri and chuckled.

After walking around the garden for what seems to be hours (but it was only just 5 minutes), Dimitri then noticed something under a tree: an sparks Dimitri's curiosity, he walked to the egg, picked it up, and examine it.

The egg is crimson red and its the size of a coffee can. Dimitri looked around to make sure no one was looking, he took off his backpack and stuck the egg in it.

"I will might need this later." he thought.

He went to the back of the chao garden to the cliff wall where the pond is located, he noticed a large boulder on the other side of the pond with a bullet hole through it, Dimitri walked around the pond and behind the rock and gasped at what he saw.

Right behind the rock was a dead Chao, the chao had a bullet hole through its torso and it's in a pool of blood. The bullet appears to lodge itself into the stone cliff right behind the boulder.

Dimitri collapsed on the ground with his head on the ground, although he was used to shooting and killing people. Its the first time he shot an innocent bystander, a neutral one to be exact. "Oh I'm so dead," thought Dimitri, "Someones going to kill me for this."

He got a plastic freezer bag out of his backpack, he then picked up the dead chao by its legs and dropped it into the bag and put the body into his backpack. "I need to dispose of this corpse before anyone finds out I did it." thought Dimitri.

Acting like Mr. Cool, Dimitri causally walked out of the chao garden and went back to the firing range. He walked to the parking lot, locates his car, got in, start it up, and drove away.

* * *

**Next Chapter is coming soon**


	2. Reznov meets Sonic

_Disclaimer: I do not own any Sonic the Hedgehog characters_

_Claimer: I only own the character John D. Reznov_

_Go to my user page for character details_

* * *

_October 02, 2009_

_Reznov's Safe-house, Near Green Hill Zone_

_8:00 PM_

_Sgt. John Dimitri Reznov_

Dimitri was driving around the hill for quite some time, he is looking for a place to bury the chao but he gave up. As a result he went back to his safe-house, the location of the safe-house is classified. Dimitri pulled into the garage and close the garage door.

He then got out of his car and went to the kitchen, he got out the dead chao and the egg out from his backpack and set them on the counter. He took the dead chao and put it in the freezer to preserve it and then he took the egg and put it into an incubator that he haven't used in awhile and turned the machine on. After that, Dimitri stepped out side to check the mail and then something zipped past Dimitri in a flash. "What the hell was that?" Dimitri asked himself.

A blue blur zipped right by him, nearly losing Dimitri's balance.

"I got to find what that thing is." he thought.

The teen ran into the garage, got into his car, and quickly pulled out and chase the blue blur. Whatever it is, the blue blur is pretty fast, even Dimitri's car going at 200 mph is not helping him catch up.

He then slowed down to 60 mph and put on his Multi-vision goggles and set it to Night Vision, he turned off his headlights and continue going. Due to the fact that his car had an electric engine, the engine itself produce no sound but the tires but all that was a different story.

He cracked open his windows a bit so he could hear outside, searching for nearly half an hour he was just about to give up when the blue blur flashed right in front of him and then WHAM.

Dimitri then stomped on the brakes hard, turned on his headlights, and got out to take a look of what he almost ran over. Taking a good look at him, he got out a notepad to take notes.

"Description: Male anthropomorphic hedgehog w/ blue fur, appears 3 ft tall and weighs 74 pounds, has green eyes and peach colored skin, wearing white gloves and red and white sneakers, he is moaning slightly."

"Good thing he's alive and not hurt." thought Dimitri

Dimitri put his notepad away, next he picked up the hedgehog and put him in the back seat of his car then drove back to his safe-house. He picked up the hedgehog and set him down on his sofa, Dimitri sat on his coffee table in front of the sofa and wait for the hedgehog to wake up.

The hedgehog's eyes start to open, Dimitri got his Glock Handgun ready just in case if the hedgehog attacks him, the hedgehog looked around a bit, then flashed his green eyes at Dimitri's green eyes.

"Wha...Where am I?" asked the Hedgehog. "Your at my place, laying on my sofa." replied Dimitri and the hedgehog asked another question, "What happened and how did I get here?"

"Well to be honest," Dimitri starts off, "I was looking for you for like 30 minute because you zoomed right by me. Your not in trouble, its just my curiosity. Now as a result I accidentally ran over you and I brought you back to my place for some explaining to do. My name is John Dimitri Reznov, whats your name?"

"Sonic the Hedgehog" replied the Hedgehog.

"I apologize that I ran over you," said Dimitri, "But could you please where are you going?"

Sonic sit up from the sofa, "I was on my way to by best friend Miles Prower, but everybody calls him Tails." he said.

"Tails? I think I've know him." said Dimitri

"You do?"

"Yeah, I heard some people talking about him, about his X Tornado, his workshop, everything. I did a background check on him and figured out where he lives, I would like to meet him but kept putting it off."

"I would gladly introduce you to Tails."

"Great, alright now lets go to Tails Workshop."

Sonic and Dimitri went into the garage, and got into the car. "Before we go, I need you to cover your eyes" he said and hands Sonic a blindfold.

"Why?" asked Sonic. "I don't want anyone coming to my doorstep yet and I'm new in the area," replied Dimitri, "I need to get to know you and your friends more. Its a security thing"

"That explains the camouflage outfit." chuckled Sonic

Sonic puts on the blindfold and Dimitri pulls right out of the garage and drives down the road towards Tails' Workshop. After a mile or two, Dimitri allows Sonic to take off his blindfold. After a few minutes, Sonic was complaining about the speed they're going.

"This is too slow," he whined, "I would be at Tails' place in a flash by foot." Dimitri then looks at him in the eye and said, "So you run at the speed of sound, is that correct?"

"Yes."

"Let me show you how fast my car can drive." said Dimitri and changed gears, "Sonic is going to wish he didn't complain." he thought.

Dimitri all of a sudden floors it sending Sonic pressing against his seat, he then looks at the speedometer which is almost at 200 mph.

"Can you go any faster?" asked Sonic, "No," replied Dimitri, "Anymore faster and I would lose control but I could make fun of what I'm at."

Just then he pulls to the side of the road at full speed and ran over someone's mailbox, then a trashcan, and then a cat. He then zooms back to the middle of the road, he then sped to a 4 way and made a 90 degree turn at 150 mph.

Tires are skidding across the pavement when the car made that turn. Soon after a few minutes of reckless driving, he pulls up to Tails' Workshop. Going at full speed what looks like he's going to hit the side of the building and slammed on his brakes.

"And thats what I call driving," said Dimitri, "And I know where Tails live if you're wondering."

Sonic looked like he was in shock w/ excitement. "Whoa." he muttered.

The Workshop has 2 entrances, one on the cliff and one at the beach. The workshop was mostly underground and the guys are at the cliff entrance. As Sonic and Dimitri got out of the car and walked to the entrance.

Dimitri notice the cat he ran over earlier wedged into his car's bumper, with Sonic not looking he grabbed the cat and through it into the body of water and continues walking to the entrance.

"What was that?" asked Sonic "Nothing that was just some fish." replied Dimitri

"Damn I'm good." thought Dimitri with pride as he and Sonic walked into the Workshop.

* * *

**That another chapter, stay tuned for another.**


	3. Sleepover

_Disclaimer: I do not own any Sonic the Hedgehog characters_

_Claimer: I only own the character John D. Reznov_

**This is my first story and a bigger story will come after this one and yes the next story is related to this one.**

* * *

_October 02, 2009_

_Tails' Workshop, Green Hill Zone_

_9:30PM_

_John Dimitri Reznov_

Dimitri and Sonic walked into the workshop, inside was a fox, a rabbit, a pink hedgehog, and a chao. The place itself was huge, big enough to hear your echo. There's a Jet Aircraft with 4 Wings sitting on the left. Dimitri was amazed by the High Technology in the workshop.

"Hey Tails!" said Sonic when they walked in. Tails looked at Sonic and smiled, "Hi Sonic!"

"Look who I have bring, he looks like he's in the army." said Sonic and all eyes turn to John D. Reznov.

"My name is John D. Reznov," he said with pride, "I'm a freelance teenage soldier, and you can call me Dimitri."

"Hi Dimitri!" said the Sonic Team, Dimitri stared at the small anthropomorphic group awhile they tell them their names.

"My name is Miles Prower," said Tails, "But everyone calls me Tails." Dimitri looked at him with his smile, "Fine technology you have here," he commented, "More impressive than an army workshop."

"Thanks" said Tails and a pink hedgehog stepped up, "My name is Amy Rose, Sonic's girlfriend."

"And I see he made a fine choice by choosing you since your very beautiful." commented Dimitri causing Amy to blush, "Thank You."

"My name is Cream and this is Cheese." said the rabbit and held up a chao for Dimitri to see. Dimitri looked at them both and said, "Awe you 2 are very cute, you remind me of my little sister Cream."

Cream and Cheese blushed but said nothing. Dimitri stared at Cheese a bit, he reminds him about the Chao Garden he stumbled into. There was a bit of a silence then Dimitri broke the silence with a surprise.

"You probably know a lot about Dr. Eggman do you?" Everyone was surprised at the question, they muttered "Yes".

"How do you know about Dr. Eggman." asked Sonic who was getting curious. "I studied him a lot," explained Dimitri and at some point in time ago I shot down his Egg Carrier.

"You did?"

"Yeah here's a picture."

He then sticks his hand in his pocket and pulled out a picture and showed it to the Sonic Team, it shows the Eggman Carrier being blown to smithereens with Dr. Eggman himself bailing out with his pants on fire. Everyone chuckled at the site.

"How did you take out the Egg Carrier?" asked Sonic. "With a RPG."

"Whats an RPG?" aked Cream.

"Rocket Propelled Grenade launcher, owning and operating one is childs play." said Dimitri, "You should have seen the look on his face when I fired it, I took out the rest of his robots with a flame thrower. Boy that was some party."

"What happened to Eggman?" asked Tails

Dimitri looked at Tails and laughed, "Ran around like a psycho with his pants on fire, Deco and Bocoe tried to extinguish the flames and Bokkun tried to find me. He never did due to the fact that I knocked him out, dressed him like my grandma, snap a picture for the internet, and left him there."

Dimitri pulls out the picture, indeed Bokkun looks silly in old woman clothes. Everyone burst out in laughter.

"By the way, why is everyone doing up here at 9:00 in the night time." asked Dimitri and Amy replied, "Sleepover"

"May I join?" asked Dimitri, I'm really good with storytelling."

"Sure you can stay for the night."

"Alright then, so where is the restroom?"

"Down the hall, right over there."

"Thanks, give me a minute."

Dimitri then walks across the room and walked right into the restroom, the Sonic team begins to make comments about him.

"I like this guy," said Amy, "He said I'm beautiful and me and Sonic can be a perfect couple."

"He said I was cute." said Cream with Cheese chirping, "Chao!"

"He liked my workshop and said its better than a Army one." said Tails.

"Sonic, how did you met Dimitri?" asked Amy. Sonic was silent for a moment and said, "To make a long story short, he ran into me literally."

In the bathroom Dimitri, stares at himself in the bathroom mirror for awhile. He got out his journal and wrote down a few things.

"_I have met Sonic the Hedgehog after I ran him over, we talked a little bit and we both went to Tails' Workshop for me to meet the rest of his friends. They are a lot better than I thought, an adorable rabbit, a sexy hedgehog, and a bit of a nerd fox I could get along with these kids just fine. Cheese the Chao reminds me I have to "stash the thing" (code for bury the dead chao) after that incident, I really like these people and I vow to protect them with my life."_

Suddenly there's a knock at the door. "Dimitri, are you okay in there." asked Tails, "You've been in there for 10 minutes."

"_Time flies fast." _thought Dimitri, "I'll be out in a minute." he yelled. Dimitri then puts away his journal, and walks out of the bathroom.

After a few hours later, before they go to bed, they huddle for a sleepover story around a fireplace. Tails started with one, everyone listen but failed to scream, Cream tried to tell a story but it involves flowers and flowers and well you get the idea, and Amy just told a gossip story and no one seems interested except Cream. Sonic was nowhere to be found and Dimitri begins to tell a story.

"Now this story will wet your pants to kingdom come!" he said with excitement.

"What is it?" asked Tails

"A true story about an experience I had during military combat." explained Dimitri

"Well we have been in combat before." commented Amy

"Yeah" added Cream. "Chao!" chirped Cheese

Dimitri looked at them with disbelief and said with seriousness, "Were you covered in blood by random people and seen them explode, decapitated, throat slit, burned, crushed, shot, and stabbed?"

No one answers Dimitri's question, "I've seen it all."

Amy, Cream, Cheese and Tails all shivered in fear. "That's your warm up."

"_I'm finally getting somewhere." _thought Dimitri."Let me tell you this story, since Tails is 8 and Cream is 6 viewer discretion is advised."

"Now let me tell you a story that will stick in your minds for the rest of your lives, now where do I begin? It was about a year ago, deep within a classified location, its an abandoned barracks by some nation within Europe and I don't remember which. The place was trashed, I was the only one there at the time. This incident happened at midnight, I had barricaded the place and then they start coming, who you say? Well let me tell you."

"Who?" asked the Sonic Team as the lean closer.

Dimitri got out a flashlight and shined it on his face, "Nazi Zombies."

Just then a figure barged through the door moaning loudly, causing everyone to scream. It turns out to be Sonic the Hedgehog himself as he and Dimitri burst out laughing on the floor.

"Man your so easy to scare," said Dimitri, "And you really didn't see combat besides fighting Eggman."

"Wow, that was fun." commented Sonic

"Its not funny!" complained Amy.

Dimitri all of a sudden stopped laughing and said in a serious tone, "Of course not, if that was a real zombie someone could get bit by now and I have to take care of that."

"Is that story you told was true?" asked Cream who was getting scared already.

"Yes and I'm not done yet. Let me continue." said Dimitri and begins to tell the story.

Dimitri continued the story for an hour, he could see the fear in his new friends eyes. He told them about mostly the zombie killing, playing music on a radio, having fun with a flame thrower, and the rescue. When he was finally done, everyone was speechless, except Sonic who was already sleeping.

"I'm sure nobody can beat that?" said Dimitri as everyone remains silent.

"Well that was um..... some story." explained Tails who was crawled up against the couch.

"Some?" said Dimitri, "You and Cream actually wet yourselves when I started."

Tails and Cream looked down and discovered that their crotch was covered in urine and they looked at everyone blushing. Dimitri sighed and said, "I'll get the towels."

He then got up and left and came back with towels in an instant, he handed a couple to Cream and Tails. As they were drying themselves, he held Cheese which everyone forgot. Cheese was shaking in fear, but Dimitri's petting calm Cheese down.

After Cream and Tails dried themselves, they handed Dimitri the towels and he took them to the laundry room. He then came back, with Root Beer. He gave everyone a root beer and he sat back down, with Cheese in his hand he got everyone attention and told them this.

"Sorry I scared you to death, it was an appropriate moment but I've gone too far"said Dimitri as he sits on the couch and set down his soda on the coffee table and Cheese next to him. "I hope in the future you won't get into a similar situation like the one I went through."

"Thank You"

"Thanks"

"Thank you Mr. Reznov."

"Chao!"

Dimitri then looked at Sonic which he was sleeping, he pulled out what seems to a fake snake out of his backpack. Everyone watch as Dimitri placed it on Sonic, the results were outstanding.

"Snake!" yelled Sonic as he grabbed the snake and through it across the room and scrambled backwards, causing everyone to laugh.

"And you were sleeping awhile I was have way through the story." said Dimitri, Sonic just shrugged and Dimitri continued, "Okay everyone, its almost 11, sweet dreams, and don't let the bedbugs bite.

"Night"

"Goodnight"

"Night"

"Sweet Dreams"

"Chao!."

Everyone got into their sleeping bags, since Dimitri didn't have one he slept on the couch. Before he falls asleep he wonders about the dead chao he accidentally killed.

_"I wonder what would happen if that Chao came back from the dead." _he thought as he fall asleep.

_

* * *

_**The final chapter is coming up next, stay tuned and please review.**


	4. Dr Eggman's greetings

_Disclaimer: I do not own any Sonic the Hedgehog characters_

_Claimer: I only own the character John D. Reznov_

This is my first story and a bigger story will come after this one and yes the next story is related to this one.

* * *

_October 03, 2009_

_Tails' Workshop, Green Hill Zone_

_7:00AM_

_John Dimitri Reznov_

The sun was just rising, Dimitri was just waking up. He looked at everyone else and notice they're still asleep, he then laid his eyes on Cheese.

"I've got to show them that I could be trusted, Cheese will do quite nicely." said Dimitri

He then got off the couch and went over to Cream and Cheese (quietly) and picked up Cheese. Carefully trying not to wake him up, he went to the kitchen and start making breakfast. Cheese started to wake up, first he has no idea where he's at and then looked at Dimitri who was scrambling some eggs. Cheese was frighten a little bit, probably he thinks he was going to be cooked alive, then Dimitri handed him some eggs and toast.

"You will probably like this Cheese." said Dimitri as Cheese looked at the food, he then took the toast and mixed in into the yoke and took a bite."Chao Chao Chaoo!" he cheered indicating he liked it.

"So my cooking taste great, what will everyone else say?" thought Dimitri.

Soon everyone is starting to get up, Cream didn't notice Cheese was missing but she followed the smell of food into the kitchen where she sees a plate of 2 Omelets and toast siting on the table. Cheese was eating and Dimitri was reading a newspaper, Dimitri spots Cream.

"You're foods on the counter, made it myself and Cheese like it. I'm sure you would as well." said Dimitri as Cream takes a seat on the table. She took a sample bite from the omelets. "Mmm that good!" she said.

"Thanks."

Soon everyone is up and went to the kitchen due to the smell of cooking, they all got a seat at the kitchen table and got some breakfast. Everyone liked it so well they got seconds.

"Wow, this is better than my cooking."

"Taste great."

"Seems okay."

"I know you like Chili Dogs Sonic, I'm sure nothing can beat your Chili Dog habit." commented Dimitri

"How did you know I like Chili Dogs?" asked Sonic

"You were talking about marrying one in your sleep."

This caused everyone to laugh out loud for a short while, as Dimitri was reading the newspaper, he noticed an article. He read it carefully to himself and read word per word.

"Blood stains found right at the G.H.Z. Chao Garden behind Firing Range, appears that the wall that suppose to protect the chao garden failed and someone appears to be injured or killed. There was no body recovered at the crime scene, just 3 bullet holes and a pool of blood. Police determined that this was an accident and the suspect seems to have taken the body. DNA test confirmed that the blood is Chao, anyone who have tips about this case please contact the G.H.Z. Police Department."

Dimitri puts the newspaper away and excuses himself from the table, he then walked outside to watch the sunrise and lake below.

"What a site, this is going to be difficult to resist." he said to himself and heard a familiar voice behind him, "Chao". He turned around in responceand notices a group of chao watching him.

"There's a Chao Colony behind the workshop entrance?" he asked the chao and they nod their heads, "I can't go through one day without seeing groups of chao, great."

He then walked behind the workshop with the chao following him and discovers a chao garden, up on a cliff side hidden well behind trees. He looked around and notice all the chao staring at him.

"2 Chao gardens in one week, how amazing." said Dimitri to himself.

He went back to the front of the workshop and continues to stare at the sunrise, then he notice something within the horizon. He could make it out as a flying fortress, he ran back inside to tell the others.

"Everyone you've got to see this, we've got company." he yelled into the kitchen and ran back outside outside. Everyone quickly got up from the table and followed Dimitri. When everyone is outside, its obvious who it was. Eggman.

Eggman was in his Hover Craft next to a giant flying robot, the robot was armed to the teeth. Dimitri ran to his car to get a weapon.

"Greetings Sonic, its been awhile since my last visit." said Eggman. "What is it you want Egghead?" asked Sonic

E"You see this is my new robot, it is specially design just for you. Watch." The robot all of a sudden fires a Kevlar net at Sonic entangling him in it, Tails, Amy, and Cream cried his name in response.

"Wow, that was easier than I thought." said Eggman to himself as Sonic tried to cut his way out of the net using his Triple Spin attack but he just get more entangled into it. As he struggles the robot stuck a weight onto the net

"Enjoy your swim." said Eggman as the robot drags Sonic towards the cliff, his friends can only watch in horror. Before they can do anything, Dimitri let's out a battle cry: "OO RAHHH!!!"

"What the?" said Eggman as Dimitri fires a Panzerschreck at him. The rocket launcher fires 3 rockets at a time so Dimitri has 3 shots. The Rockets smashed into the giant robot, obliterating it and Sonic was dropped on the ground near the waters edge. Everyone is stunned at the scene.

"NOOO!!!" yelled Dr. Eggman, "How is this possible, is this one of your tricks Sonic?"

"No its mine fat ass!" responded Dimitri and Dr. Eggman looked to the right and noticed Dimitri holding a triple barrel rocket launcer.

"Who are you?" he asked Dimitri, "Johnathon Reznov, but call me Dimitri. Now allow me to show you what war is like." said Dimitri and fires 3 more rockets with the panzerschreck.

The rockets zip through the air almost like lightning, Eggman manage to get away from 2 but the 3rd one blown his Hover Craft to smithereens. Eggman fall out of the sky, and everyone watched as he grab hold of the cliff's edge.

Dimitri sets down the rocket launcher and went to Eggman's aid and helped him up from the cliff's edge, despite the fact that Eggman weighs almost 300 pounds Dimitri lift him up like he was a feather.

Dr. Eggman got to his feet and noticed Dimitri is tall as him, almost at eye level. Gasping air, he manage to utter some words. "Where did you come from"

"Military School in New York City, I've seen combat before and this incident is nothing compared to warfare." responded Dimitri.

The Sonic Team watches with disbelief that Dimitri defeated Eggman in seconds.

"Normally I would kill my enemy, but if he's down I spare him so I'm letting you off the hook."

Eggman just said, "Uhhhh."

"I'm sure Decoe and Bocoe is looking for you right this minute." said Dimitri

Just then they arrived in a Hover Craft the same as the one Eggman's Riding, they landed and got out and surveyed the scene. A giant robot and a Hover craft lay in ruins in the water, Sonic the Hedgehog trapped in a net, Cream, Cheese, Amy, & Tails watching Dimitri and Eggman Confronting each other.

"What happened?" asked Decoe and Bocoe.

"I just defeated Eggman in 30 seconds and I believe your his henchmen Decoe and Bocoe." responded Dimitri

"How?" asked Bocoe

"With a Panzerschreck." responded Dimitri and walked to the rocket launcher and picked it up and reloads it.

"Wow" commented Bocoe

"You haven't seen nothing yet." said Dimitri and that's when he aimed the Panzerschreck at the two robots and fired it. They manage to jumped out of the way and watched in horror as the second Hover Craft get destroyed.

"Your too easy Eggman," said Dimitri, "I've taken down a whole army in 5 minutes and manage to defeat you in 30 seconds but I'm not done yet."

"What are you going to do to me?" asked Dr. Eggman

"Well?" said Dimitri with a short pause, "I will chase you down back to your base, to send the message home."

Dimitri then puts the Panzershrek back into the car and locks it, next he went back to Eggman and then he pulled out a machete,"Start running.....NOW!" commanded Dimitri and Eggman, Decoe, and Bocoe jump to their feet and ran down the cliff.

Dimitri starts chasing them but stops. Eggman and his henchmen ran down the cliff and out of site, Dimitri put his machete away and helps Sonic out of the net.

"I seen worse, and this is nothing compared to it." said Dimitri as the Sonic Team remains silent.

"I'll keep an eye on you," promised Dimitri "I will protect you with my life during a life or death situation."

"Yes Dimitri." said the Sonic Team.

"Sorry you have to see that, that what's war is really like." said Dimitri, "But anyway, we've got to get to know each other soon and I will tell you where my safe-house is.

"Where?"

"Its -."

After saying goodbyes' Dimitri got into his car and drove down the cliff, he spot Eggman and his Henchmen and starts to have some fun.

"There you are!" yelled Dimitri as he pulled out his shotgun and opens fire. Eggman Decoe, and Bocoe screamed and starts running as fast as they can.

After chasing them for awhile, he broke off pursuit and drove out of site heading back to his safe-house. Back home he went to the incubator, the egg just sits there. He went to the fridge and picked up the dead chao, already frozen due to an overnight freezing in the fridge.

He went outside to his shed and got out a shovel and walked a few yards from his house, dug a deep hole, stuck the corpse in it, and buried it. Dimitri then walked back into his house, got out a cola from the fridge sat down on the sofa, and turned on the TV to the news. The TV told the story about the incident that morning at Tails' Workshop:

"Dr. Eggman and Sonic come to battle again at Tails' Workshop but when all seems lost an unidentified soldier appeared and destroyed the giant robot and Eggman's hovercraft. Police tried looking for the soldier appears to have disappear from site, the Sonic Team identifies the soldier as John Reznov also known as Dimitri. We've asked where Dimitri lives but they refuse to tell the location."

Dimitri then turns off the TV and calls the News Network to give him his story, after an hour he hang up and stared at the blank screen.

"I'm going to like it here." thought Dimitri with a smirk on his face.

* * *

**Well that's the last chapter. There will be another story coming up soon, this one will be a surprise. **


End file.
